shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S.sanchez
I promise you I promised my word I'll make this place, better however, rex and Gojita are jerks, someday we can do this like teamwork over here, peace out my friend Eliskuya2 (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Well u see... I'm going on a vacation on Friday and I'll be away for 3 whole weeks...It's great to take a vacation you know XD In the meantime, I won't be able to do that much editing due to lack of internet connection you know :P But I'll be able to check the page frequently so I'll be available for chatting like always. Maybe we can think of some stuff that we can start editing when I'm back, cuz you know, I will be back here :D. (Unless I get hit by a bus or lose a Shaman Fight) :P S.sanchez (talk) 13:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :that is true Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::So yeah don't worry I'll make it XD by the way I saw some interesting stuff around here at the pages stories :P S.sanchez (talk) 19:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: those are mine, like them?, I'll wait for you as always, I always respected you as my best friend, god bless of your safely return, sigh, me and porf203 are going be busy, as always, I give up on shaman king wikia, because rex, is an asshole, a majorly one, same with gojita, he ignores me, and treats me like garbage, but for you, I have you as my friend and close buddy, see on my page, how many friends I meet on other sides, however, I always find yourself funny at times, but we can talk later on, Sanchez, when you get back, its a promise from me :DEliskuya2 (talk) 21:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah quite fun XD In the meantime, we can think about editing something over here or whatever :P S.sanchez (talk) 08:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: PS I beat gojita on the leaderbord XD feels good LOL S.sanchez (talk) 08:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::tell me when you get back, I want hear all the story, :P enjoy your trip soon my friend Eliskuya2 (talk) 09:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will my friend :P In the meantime we can still think of ideas you know. How did you complete your story here :P S.sanchez (talk) 16:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::thank you so muchEliskuya2 (talk) 18:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:S.sanchez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eliskuya2 (talk) 13:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Careful my buddy looks like my cousin Renako has a spirit ally but she is not unaware of her shamanic powers yet, kinda like manta in the anime, I'll leave that part to you, I am glad you're enjoying yourself, see what happens when you make a friend who's your best friend like yours truly, anyways, sharona has your character's name so you can fill in the blanks of your character, ^_^ like you said to me, now its my turn, its your turn to do the checking :DEliskuya2 (talk) 04:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's good to see that the characters are doing good :P I'm trying to think of new ideas that will all fit together and work out. I'll see what I can do :D S.sanchez (talk) 14:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) By the way, do you've got some more ideas going on atm? S.sanchez (talk) 14:15, September 9, 2014 (UTC) good point, I'll leave it to you, my god, its funny how quick we become friends, I hehe, well I'll leave things in your hands, I may help out as always :), trying figure out their theme music, so I can post music on here, just for us. :D Eliskuya2 (talk) 14:43, September 9, 2014 (UTC) How's it going mate? I got caught up in re-watching some Shaman King lately :D never gets boring. You see maybe getting some inspirations from there as well :P S.sanchez (talk) 18:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I never knew that, I have to do that someday, I am doing good, just find out my half sister rena, can make ice sculptures, why am I shocked?, anyways glad to see you are back, ^_^ there is so much do around here trying figure out some background music, so we can enjoy. :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 03:33, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah true true! That's awesome :D S.sanchez (talk) 17:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) hope to see more of your work, I'll return the favor asap Eliskuya2 (talk) 19:24, September 29, 2014 (UTC) PS. sorry to keep you waiting, keep up the lovely work :) Sure. Good to be back right! By the way, the page editor seems to have changed xd looks quite good if you ask me :P S.sanchez (talk) 18:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) really?, I don't see anything and thank you, I wonder if santai is going have a girlfriend, like Renako, I'll leave it in your hands :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 21:07, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh really? the visual editor has changed in some kind of interactive pop-up for me XD seems cool! S.sanchez (talk) 15:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hm, I'll see what I can do then, did you know in the dub of shaman king, hao makes a smart remark of Fudou's team, he calls them "ghostbusters", yeah I'll leave it in yours :D Eliskuya2 (talk) 15:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, that would make a great name for something... XD S.sanchez (talk) 11:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) remember what you said about the anime, I went back to watch the ep, and I took what you said, and yeah XD and there is rude user at the normal wikia, just ignore him asap, ^_^ I'll see what I can see and report back too :D Eliskuya2 (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright then, works good doesn't it :D S.sanchez (talk) 12:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I spotted an arcade cameo in the ep when ryu and his gang were in the old bowing ally, Galaga!, how's that :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 13:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Haha nice one!!! You know, I found an awesome idea for a main spirit, but I might have to change some stuff around my story and spirits to use it :P what do you think about that? Have some ideas? S.sanchez (talk) 15:18, October 13, 2014 (UTC) sounds like a plan, but I'll leave it in your hands as always :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 00:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright I'll see what I can do to keep it good and stuff like that. btw Your cousin seems to be in quite some interesting events lately. Maybe our characters need to jump in soon ;) S.sanchez (talk) 15:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) agreed, if you ever see a mistake, be sure to fix and you're more then welcome to jump in if you like :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 15:03, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I will! feel free to do so yourself as well :P I will jump in, at the right time, at the right place like they say in movies XD S.sanchez (talk) 15:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) hahaha!, right you there, btw,just Renako met silva, last part has your character's name on there, I'll leave that to you, hm..want me add the patch tribe? Eliskuya2 (talk) 04:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright guess the shaman fights are about to start soon then. Good idea! XD S.sanchez (talk) 16:25, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hm, pick a patch and I'll add them, I was thinking adding silva, what's your idea :) and thanks Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah true, Silva is the most awesome one XD S.sanchez (talk) 18:34, October 20, 2014 (UTC) you know his English voice actor, is the same guy who did lee-pai-long, good pick going work on it soon after I'll see what I can after I get my cousin's page done asap, :)Eliskuya2 (talk) 20:11, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Had to check that one out XD Nice work already. I wonder, is your character going to join the shaman fight or play his part in it in any way? S.sanchez (talk) 18:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) wait and see :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 18:57, October 21, 2014 (UTC) So,,yeah, the internet connection in my neighborhood was gone for like two days :S You got my attention on that one XD by the way, what do you think about the way I wrote to meet u guys :) S.sanchez (talk) 13:12, October 25, 2014 (UTC) sinckers I guess your character makes a cute pair if I must say, but hey you can edit the page on renako too, but also I am trying figure out more ideas, well back to music for me then :P Eliskuya2 (talk) 16:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) So ehh, did I miss something? My internet connection was gone for like 4 days o.O that's a pain in the ass you know S.sanchez (talk) 09:30, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ouch!, well I just added sharona's grandfather, he's all yours to edit :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 16:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Let's see what we can make of that XD S.sanchez (talk) 14:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) well to tell you this sharona's mother Stefania, is a nice version of sharona :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Interesting :P well it aint hard to be nicer that sharona anyway i guess. By the way do you know how to change color of a table? you see, with my dad's guardian ghost-table, the green color just goes away when i paste it S.sanchez (talk) 18:51, November 3, 2014 (UTC) all the colors needs Eliskuya2 (talk) 19:32, November 3, 2014 (UTC) awesome, thanks! S.sanchez (talk) 20:14, November 3, 2014 (UTC) glad to help out :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 23:52, November 3, 2014 (UTC) btw, you are more then welcome to help me with my characters if you like, it well make me more happy :), plus I am sill thinking about to put the shaman fighting place well lead to, but I'll let you think of something, and about ruby,we well edit that as a team and along with rest of my characters, have a nice weekend amigo Eliskuya2 (talk) 14:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright then! lets gooo XD we'll think of something and you too :) btw those amulets are quite a nice idea :D S.sanchez (talk) 14:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) why thank you :) and I am trying best to help you out as well, remember the old saying says"helping friends is always an honor" Eliskuya2 (talk) 15:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Ive got this nice idea I want to work out, where Renako and Cara travel solo for a while and meet some people while Santi travels with the guys and meets some new people as well. Just need to think of a reason why our group would part for a while. Do you know something? Maybe an amulet that Renako is going to search for? what do you think? nah, I'll let Renako and cara travel so they can get to know each other, those necklaces were given by only by mikoto, however rena has a half of her own necklace while renako has the other, kinda like the tiger talisman from jackie chan adventures, good idea :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 16:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. We'll figure something out :D thanks Santi, you're such a great friend, like I said it was destined we needed to met and become friends, and check out Millie and Ellie's sprint, its cool looking :) Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:04, December 4, 2014 (UTC) true true :D awesome. Looks like we're going to meet them as well at some point... S.sanchez (talk) 14:34, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Elwood can be dangerous, yet sneaky trust me, she is not like her anime counterpart, she is more, tomboyish yet. well seeEliskuya2 (talk) 16:06, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey keep up with the nice work while. I am away please keep it up santi! Missed me? Sorry for the long absent bit i am back santi, i hope you are back as well please don't leave me hanging --Eliskuya2 (talk) 23:18, November 19, 2016 (UTC)